Free Time
by Reaka
Summary: Aoshi tells Misao what he does on his free time is something people only do while their alone. Not understanding what that means, Misao decides to see what it is Aoshi does on his free time.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No. I don't own a thing. I don't own Misao, or Aoshi, or the Oniwaban Group. Nothing. Though I wish I did own Aoshi. Then we could...  
  
Aoshi: You can stop anytime now.  
  
Reaka: Fine. Whatever. Let me get started. You just wait over there and put this (Holds up pair of red boxers) on.  
  
Aoshi: Why?  
  
Reaka: Because I've kidnapped you. Now you're my love slave. Along with Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sesshomaru, Adult Link...  
  
Aoshi: Okay! I get the point! Shut up! (grumbles while goes to corner.)  
  
Reaka: Yay! He's actually going to do it! Well, anyway! This is an Aoshi and Misao thing going on here. It's my first Ruruoni Kenshin fanfic! Yay! Well, there's also going to be little snippets from songs, so...yeah. Now, on with the fic!  
  
Free Time  
  
Aoshi went to the kitchen for breakfast early one morning. Even from meditating, he seemed really tense today, and he wanted some free time.  
  
He made it to the dining room. Everyone was there. Misao looked at him and smiled, hoping he would smile back at her. Predictably, he didn't. She hid her pouting.  
  
"Aoshi, we are going into the city today to do some shopping," Okina. " Would you like to come with us?"  
  
"Actually," Aoshi said, "I would like to have some free time today, if you don't mind."  
  
Misao looked at Aoshi.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking Lord Aoshi," Misao said, "but what do you do on your free time?"  
  
"Let's just say it's something people like to do in private," Aoshi answered her.  
  
Anybody, except Misao, that heard that statement started to choke on their food. Instantly, the table was cleared. Misao looked on, wondering what just happened.  
  
"Aoshi, why is your trench coat so tightly closed?" Misao asked.  
  
"It's cold out." Aoshi answered. Misao shrugged. She didn't think it was that cold, but whatever.  
  
"Misao!" Okina called. "It's time for us to go! We don't want to disturb Aoshi when he wants his free time!"  
  
The group started to leave, but Misao decided to try and stay behind. The ruckus that happened at breakfast made her curious on what Aoshi did on his free time, and she wasn't going to just go shopping. She was going to find out for herself.  
  
"Look out Aoshi," she thought, "I'm going to figure out what it is you do on your free time."  
  
Aoshi: That's it? It's kind of short, isn't it?  
  
Reaka: This is going to be a three-chapter story, so of course the chapters might be a little short.  
  
Aoshi: I see. You're going to take three different chapters to find out what it is I do on my free time.  
  
Reaka: That's right.  
  
Aoshi: And one more thing. (Points at boxers). These are a little tight. Don't you have anything else I could wear?  
  
Reaka: I could give you this! (holds up black thong)  
  
Aoshi: I'll pass.  
  
Reaka: Good! If you want to picture Aoshi in boxers again, read and review!  
  
Aoshi: I will kill you. 


	2. Wow

Disclaimer: Shut up! I know it's not mine! Don't rub it in!  
  
Aoshi: It's not yours! It's not yours! It's not yours!  
  
Reaka: Keep it up; I'll force you to wear that thong.  
  
Aoshi: Eep!  
  
Reaka: That's better. Now, this is Chapter 2 of Free Time! (scattered applause.) All right! Now you get to figure out what the hell it is that Aoshi does on his free time! Don't you feel special?  
  
Aoshi: I don't.  
  
Reaka: Of course you don't! We're invading your privacy!  
  
Aoshi: I will kill you.  
  
Reaka: I've heard that so many times before. Now, let's get this chapter going!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Quietly, Misao opened the door. She didn't want to make it obvious to Aoshi that she was there. Cautiously, she slipped into a room and found a table to hide under that he wouldn't see her at. She slipped under just as he was coming in.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. "Anyone here?"  
  
When he received no answer, he shrugged. He pulled out a box then turned it on.  
  
"Ah, the joy of radios," he said to himself. The music played. Then he found one song that he wanted to hear. It was everyone's favorite Shakira song, "Underneath Your Clothes." (A/N: I was being sarcastic when I said it was everyone's favorite song. I really hate it. Don't freak out because I said that.)  
  
The song played its slow, sad melody. Misao listened to it.  
  
"This is all he does on his free time?" she thought. "What were the other guys thinking?"  
  
The chorus began. Suddenly, Aoshi ripped off his trench coat! Now he was wearing nothing but tight, red boxers! Misao's eyes widened, and she gasped. Luckily for her, Aoshi started to sing right when she did.  
  
"Underneath your clothes

There's an endless story!

There's the man I chose!

And my territory!

And all the things that I deserve

For being such a good girl! Honey!"  
  
Misao looked at him, mystified. She wasn't sure whether she should be scared at Aoshi's sudden change in character, or if she should be turned on because he was dancing around in his underwear. Or should she feel happy that she was seeing him smile?  
  
She started laughing. Aoshi's dancing was hysterical! I wasn't something a person saw everyday, and Misao never knew he had such a beautiful baritone!  
  
"If only Himura could see this moment." Misao thought.  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo, at the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin sneezed.  
  
"Bless you." Kaoru said. She and Kenshin were sitting outside, bored to death.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Kaoru," Kenshin replied. "You know, I had the craziest dream last night. It was kind of disturbing."  
  
"Tell me,"  
  
"Well, all right. In my dream, I saw Aoshi. He was dancing around in his underwear. And Misao was under a table, laughing and telling me I should see it."  
  
"I think that's a sign that we should go see them!"  
  
"Let's wait a while on that one. I'm too afraid that I might actually see Aoshi dance in his underwear."  
  
Kaoru laughed.  
  
(Back in Kyoto)  
  
"You got me feeling hella good

So let's just keep on dancing!

You hold me like you should

So I'm gonna keep on dancing!"  
  
No Doubt's "Hella Good" was playing on the radio now. Aoshi was really getting into the music now. He lifted up his leg then shook it and did it to the other leg. Suddenly, he started shimmying! Misao was finding it harder and harder to breathe (Maroon 5) from laughing so hard.  
  
Suddenly, Aoshi stopped dancing. Misao held her breath, thinking that he heard her laugh, but he just stopped the radio. He stood around the room longer, then he left to use the toilet.  
  
Misao used that time to crawl out of her hiding place. She started to laugh right out loud. The whole scene in front of her was so funny she couldn't stop laughing until she heard footsteps coming from behind her...  
  
Aoshi: A cliffy? You left it at a cliffy? I will kill you!  
  
Reaka: I got enough people telling me that after they read my Inuyasha tragedy, Too Late. Then I've got people vomiting because they read my little slash spoof called What's Worse than a Harry and Dumbledore Romance! Now you're threatening to kill me?  
  
Aoshi: Yes.  
  
Reaka: Oh well. Anyway, if you review, I'll put any male Ruroni Kenshin character in any type of underwear you like!  
  
All male characters on Ruroni Kenshin: What?  
  
Reaka: That's right! The first person to review will have their suggestion on what male character wears what type of underwear. It'll be fun!  
  
Aoshi: You've already got me in boxers! Isn't that enough?  
  
Reaka: No! Now hurry up and review please!


	3. Caught

Disclaimer: Shut up. I realize it's not mine. Leave me alone.  
  
Aoshi: Aww. Is Reaka gonna cry now?  
  
Reaka: Will Aoshi wear the thong now?  
  
Aoshi: Damn you and that thong! One of these days I'll kill you both.  
  
Reaka: Are you going to tell me that everytime you see me?  
  
Aoshi: Yes.  
  
Reaka: You do that. Anyway, this is the final chapter of Free Time! Does Misao get caught by an almost naked Aoshi? You just have to read to find out! And don't forget the prize if you review! Tell them Aoshi!  
  
Aoshi: (cringing) You get to have a male Ruroni Kenshin character model some type of underwear for you in Reaka's next Ruroni Kenshin fanfic.  
  
Reaka: That's right! So keep those reviews coming! Now, without further ado, the final chapter of Free Time!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Misao panicked. Aoshi was coming back! She didn't know what she was going to do. There was not enough time for her to go back to the table, so she had to think quickly. Suddenly, she saw a curtain thick enough for a body to hide through. (A/n: I know there weren't any curtains in Japan, but bare with me here! Just pretend it's there is for the story!). She dived in just as Aoshi was coming in.  
  
"Is there anyone in here?" he asked out loud. He received no answer, so he just shrugged and went back to his radio. Misao sighed in relief that she wasn't caught.  
  
For three songs, Aoshi just danced and never sang. Misao laughed as she watched the whole show. His shimmying was turning her on. A small breeze entered the room, and Misao noticed that it made Aoshi's nipples hard. She giggled even more.  
  
A slow song came on the radio. Aoshi sat down figuring he needed the break. Misao started swaying slowly to the music. She liked it a lot.  
  
Finally, that song was done, and a new song kicked in.  
  
"YAY!" Aoshi screamed like a little girl. "MY FAVORITE SONG!"  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt!

Too sexy for my shirt!

Too sexy, yeah!"  
  
Misao had come out of the curtain and watched the whole thing.  
  
"You sure are," she blurted.  
  
Aoshi stopped mid-shimmy. His leg was up in the air too. Slowly, he turned around and saw Misao.  
  
"Shit!" Misao cursed. Aoshi looked at her.  
  
"How long were you here?"  
  
Misao stayed silent. She was afraid of what he'd do if she told him she was there for the whole thing.  
  
"You've been here since everyone left to go shopping, haven't you?"  
  
He figured it out. Misao nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry," she managed to get out. "I was just curious."  
  
He approached her. Misao tensed, thinking her was going to slap her or something. Suddenly, she felt herself get lifted from the ground! She was in his arms. Right on cue, the radio started to play a song. (A/N: Anybody who's watched the movie Superstar as much as I have'll know what song I'm talking about within the first lines.)  
  
"You ask me if I love you,

And I choke on my reply.

I'd rather tell you, honestly,

Then lead you with a lie.  
  
But sometimes when we touch

The honesty's too much.

I have to close my eyes and hide.

I wanna hold you till I die.

Till we both break down and cry.

I wanna hold you

Till the feeling subsides."  
  
Misao stared into Aoshi's eyes.  
  
"Wow. I've never had anyone sing to me before."  
  
They stared for a while longer, then Aoshi started to lean forward. Misao started to do the same. Just as they were about to kiss, a sudden CRASH was heard from the outside of the Aioya. Gently, Aoshi put Misao down and put his trench coat back on. Then the two of them raced back outside.  
  
Hajime Saitoh was standing outside, smoking a cigarette, and applauding when they stood out. Aoshi started to blush.  
  
"That was some performance Mr. Shinomori." He said.  
  
"How did you get in without me seeing you?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"I never walked in," Hajime said, "I just heard some weird music and decided to investigate. Wasn't expecting a show like that."  
  
Hajime left the two of them standing there while he walked away laughing.  
  
"What blackmail I have now!" Hajime called to them.  
  
Misao and Aoshi stared at Saitoh as he left, dumbfounded, at what exactly had happened.  
  
"Wow." Aoshi stated.  
  
"Well, you have one fan!" Misao said cheerfully. "So when's your next performance?"  
  
Aoshi smiled, and the two of them went back inside.  
  
DONE!!!  
  
Aoshi: WHAT??? You let Saitoh watch me dance around in my underwear?!  
  
Reaka: (cackles) Yes, I did. Now, my loyal fans, review, and maybe Aoshi will have a thong next time he appears in underwear!  
  
Aoshi: No! Make Saitoh appear in a thong! I want blackmail on him! He has dirt on me!  
  
Reaka: Your fate is in the hands of the reviewers, Mr. Shinomori. Until then, you can dance around for me in those cute, little, red boxers of yours!  
  
Aoshi: I will kill you.  
  
Reaka: When doesn't someone tell me that? Please review!


End file.
